


Cruel Beautiful World

by Kaylarx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, all the kids - Freeform, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: Ymir didn’t know who she was looking for. And she wasn’t sure what she would be getting herself into.Canon Universe, takes place during training days, but could go farther. I make up events but I try to make them seem like they could happen. Focus on Ymir and Krista’s relationship.





	1. Year One

"I guess we are partners now," a very small blonde held her hand out to a shady looking freckled girl. The freckled one stood glaring at the pale hand that was held out in front of her. Then her yellow eyes pierced the girl's blue ones. 

Awkwardly the blonde slowly put her hand down, but the freckled one shot her hand out and caught the pale one. 

"I suppose we are," the drill instructor had just put them into pairs. And unfortunately these two opposites had just gotten together. 

"I'm Ymir," they slowly shook up and down, the blonde squirming under Ymir's piercing gaze. 

"Umm yeah I'm Krista, Krista Lenz," the girl is too sweet for her own good. She spoke with so much joy. But maybe this was the girl. 

"Okay maggots! The camp is five miles away, for your first task as a solider in training is to walk to the grounds!" The super tall man jumped in the back of a wagon. 

"If you can make it, you can always stay in the fields," that's were all the young kids stood now, it's dark. And Ymir is tired. Time to start moving. 

The taller girl began to walk, leaving her partner behind, but she ran up beside her. They marched alongside the other recruits quietly, but the freckled girl could feel her blonde partner's eyes on her. But she didn't look back. 

"So how old are you?" Ymir picked up her speed trying to avoid her teammate. But the girl kept the pace.

"I'm fourteen," Ymir spoke with no emotion in her voice. She just needed to get to the camp grounds, get away from this annoying little girl. 

"Oh that's cool, I'm twelve," how could Krista speak with so much joy? It's freezing out here, it's dark, and they have more miles to go. 

"That's pretty young." 

"Yeah, it's the youngest you can be and go into training," oh really? Ymir thought she was pushing it. "I think there are a few others my age," the girl looked over her shoulder to a brunette boy, raven haired girl, and a blonde boy.

"Governments killing them young," she spoke under her breath, her partner stopped in her tracks and just stared. Amazed that Ymir would say that. Or maybe she was pondering, what she said was honest. But so blunt about it. 

The comment managed to keep the blonde's mouth shut for the rest of the walk. Most of the kids spoke quietly to each other. But the ones in front strolled silently.

***********************************

They eventually reached the grounds, there standing between two shacks was the man for before that was yelling at them. He stood with two assistants holding folded light brown jackets. 

Krista appeared next to the taller freckled figure. She gave Ymir a small smile and whispered, "we made it." Her yellow eyes rolled in the back of her head, she's too nice to be living in this awful world. Looking at the young faces around her, everybody deserved a better world. Not one that made them die as kids.

"Okay Maggots!" The man stood a few yards away from the kids but it still stung Ymir's ears, "I see that some of you didn't make it. But the ones who did, congratulations, you guys are now cadets." The boys and girls got in two lines in front of the cabins, the drill sergeant's assistants gave out the outfits. 

"I'm your drill sergeant, Keith Shadis, now get some rest. You'll need it," the girls all walked into the cabin. There stood bunk beds lined against the wall. 

Most of the cadets began to mingle with each other, but Ymir was never one for small talk. She just walked over to an empty bunk and sat on the bottom one. She laid down and watched all the girls talk. 

They seemed preppy now, but it would die down quickly. Her blonde partner strolled over beside Ymir. 

"Do you mind if I sleep above you?" She was shy, acted like Ymir would jump up and attack her at any second. She didn't blame her, she could be nicer. 

But she won't. 

The freckled girl shrugged and watched her attempt to climb in the upper bed. But she couldn't reach. Krista looked over to Ymir, but it was no use. She knew that this girl wouldn't help her. She stepped on the edge of the bottom bed and struggled to pull herself up. But she did do it. 

Ymir's yellow eyes danced around the room looking at every girl. Who could be the one she needed? Ymir didn't really know what she would do when she found her, she just wanted to. She must be worth something, right? That's what she kept telling herself. 

But maybe fate has already helped her out. Maybe the girl is the one in the bunk above her. The world has been oddly cruel to Ymir, but at the same nice ever so nice. But it's highly doubtful, she'd probably be sadder if it was her. 

She'd still be mindless, outside wandering just waiting to die if she didn't find that boy. 

Thinking about that made her sick. So she cut the thought short and rolled over and rested her tired eyes. 

"Goodnight Ymir," was mumbled above her. But the nice girl wouldn't get a response. 

She really did deserve a better partner. 

A better world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this first chapter is short. But I’ve been wanting to make it for a while. I love AUs but I like thinking about how characters grew close. I’m going to making something like this but for RWBY. And don’t worry, my other stories are still being updated.


	2. First Day

The sun hadn't even risen before the assistants from last night burst through the door with a loud whistle. 

"Get up maggots! The one hundred and fourth cadet squad begin training today!" The man yelled while a woman through out these leather belts to everyone. They looked tangled up. 

"Put these on and get outside before sunrise," she sternly told the girls. Ymir looked at the bundle of thin leather straps in confusion. She changed her clothes and got to work on trying to put these on. 

A raven haired girl on the bed beside her looked to know what she was doing, but when she pulled the straps up, something caught. 

"I'll get that for you," Krista jumped down and began pulling a piece of leather up her thigh. Quickly Ymir shot her leg away, she was surprised by the feeling. She didn't do it to be rude. 

"You don't need to," she brought the upper body straps up and tried to connect the two on the chest but it got caught once more. 

"We can all use the help," Ymir felt a tug at hip and it was loose. She fitted it to her chest, the girl didn't have a big bust but it still held around her tightly. 

"Thanks," mumbled the taller girl. She looked down to see that the blonde was having much trouble with the legs. 

"Here you just," Ymir shoved the girl to stand up she kneeled down and pulled all the straps in the correct places. She pulled the leather up, making the blonde lift off the ground. Then she dropped her. 

"Oh thank you Ymir," she just nodded her head. She didn't do it to be nice, Ymir just owned her one. And now she doesn't. 

With their outfits ready the two put on their jackets and walked out with the rest of the girls. They lined up in rows. Shadis slowly strolled through the lines of children. He would stop to scare some kids, but walk right past others. He knew what recruits saw true horror, what ones lived through it. 

It wasn't many that he walked past without a word. Ymir was one of them, and Krista was another. Somehow he knew, could see it in their eyes. But why Krista? Maybe it was a mistake. 

Then a girl was yelling about a potato?

************************************

After the line up they all went to the lunch cabin. Some kids sat eating breakfast in pairs, some knew each other, some were just friendly. Ymir wasn't one of those types. So she took her food and sat alone. 

Well, a blonde followed her. She sat opposite of her, with a warm smile. The potato girl sat too, with a bald boy. 

"Hello my name is Sasha," she had a bright smile. 

"And I'm Connie," the boy was even filled with even more joy. Ymir just stared at the two, and went back to eating her eggs. The two was washed with confusion, so Krista spoke up. 

"I'm Krista Lenz, and this is Ymir," she gestured to the tall girl. "She's not much of a talker. She means well," her yellow eyes narrowed down at the blonde. How did she know if she was good or not. 

"Lucky..." the boy mumbled next to Ymir. Why? The two girls were complete opposites, Ymir was big, tall, rough, mean. Her partner, small, short, soft, nice. No way they will get anywhere. 

The three spoke to each other for most of breakfast, the freckled girl wasn't listening in the slightest. But the all stopped and looked at her. 

"Yes?" 

"Ymir what's you're last name?" Krista poked at her food, and locked her eyes with Ymir's. Her eyes were very deep blue. Really nice and pretty. 

The freckled one smirked, "would you believe me if I said Fritz?" This caused the girls to giggle. She didn't lie, that's all she knew. 

"Yeah, I bet you're a Titan too," Connie said lightly. 

"How'd you know," Ymir spoke with a deadpan tone. Again, not a lie. Looking up, Krista had been watching her interactions closely. She had the most loveliest smile yet. It almost made Ymir forget she was here, in these training grounds, with all these idiots. 

The three didn't press on, probably understanding the Ymir was just Ymir. No last name to speak about. 

**********************************

The training was hard, they did push up in the strong heat. Krista was beside Ymir, trying to push with all her might. But it was no use, she couldn't carry on. 

The instructor slowly strolled over to their area, eyes dancing around each tired kid. He was making his way to the two girls, Ymir had haft a mind to let Krista lay there. But, there was no use for her partner to get in trouble. 

"Get up idiot," Ymir's husky voice hit the blonde's ear and she quickly lifted herself off the ground. 

"You!" All of the cadets in the surrounding area held themselves up, waiting for what the man would say. Shadis matched marched up to the blonde girl. Her breathing stopped. 

"You boy!" The instructor kicked a boy that had his face in the dirt. The scared boy rolled over and looked at the man in horror. 

"Fifteen miles! Now!" His scream made the kids ears ring. The boy hurried to pull himself up and ran to the dirt track, along with the potato girl. 

"Done!" The kids all fell face first, their arms aching. 

"Thank you Ymir," the blonde whispered to the taller girl. She rolled her eyes, and kept silent. She didn't do it to be nice. There was no use to not have a partner for the day. 

**************************************

The next thing they had to do was run along a track in the forest. But not only that, they had to carry a bag. It was probably twenty pounds of rocks in side of the pack. They were to run at the beginning of the road, through the trees, and it would come back to the start. But it was five miles. And they had to keep pace. 

Ymir our on her pack without a problem. But beside her, Krista had trouble. Her arms were probably sore from the push ups. She kept attempting while her partner just stood their, acting oblivious. 

Soon enough, the potato girl picked it up for her and she then pulled it over her shoulder. Sasha had to stop her ten mile run to then run with us. So after this, she would need to keep on with another six. 

The run was quite easy really. Once you get in the grove your legs just keep going. But the blonde was falling behind. Ymir eased up to speak. 

"You need to come on," the blonde was huffing so hard that she couldn't even reply. "How did I get stuck with a weakling like you?" Her voice was rough, her words harsh. Krista fell to the ground. God they must be last. Ymir could still see others not too far in front of them. 

"Okay here," Ymir's hands shot out and pulled the girl up, she opened the bag as fast as she could and pulled out a few handfuls of rocks. Quickly she shut it, and pushed her ahead of her. "Go now. Before he notices." 

Ymir was a cheater, and she was very good at it. I mean, she did cheat death. 

************************************

Dinner was unbearable. Most of the cadets huddled around that Eren kid. He stroked himself as he spoke about the big titan. The one that broke the wall. 

He spoke like it was nothing. But Ymir could see it, some other did too. That he was acting up, wanted to look tough. The ones who didn't sit down and listen to his fairy tale were already in the know. They were the ones who Shadis strolled pass. 

Even Krista. 

A horse looking boy must have said something smart. Because now the boys were up having a pissing contests. 

Try hards. The both of them. The boy's name was John, no Jean. He was an ass. More so then Ymir. Well, maybe not. But he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Ymir at least didn't try to start fights. 

The boys began yelling at each other, but the sound of movement behind her made Ymir get a glimpse of Krista hiding a bread under her shirt. 

Interesting. 

The drill sergeant came in the building, with a very low, growling voice. He must be one who hates fighting, especially if it's two boys trying to show off. 

The brunette left and the horse boy walked back to sit down. Ymir sighed and rolled his eyes at him. 

"You've got a problem?" Oh now he's going to pick a fight with the freckled girl. Okay. Ymir wasn't one for fighting, but she also wasn't a welcome mat. 

"Just keep walking horse face," Ymir narrowed her eyes, as the cabin erupted in laughter. The boy went to say something but the cold gaze shut him up. 

***********************************

She found her partner sitting on the ground with Sasha laying in her lap. She was passed out. 

"Are you trying to be nice to potato girl?" The raspy voice frightened Krista, but when she saw it was Ymir she calmed down. "She's trouble, no use in helping her if she's just gonna bring you down." 

"Well, you helped me didn't you?" The two stood watching each other. A small laugh escaped the tan girl. And she bent over to pick up Sasha. "Why are you helping now too?" 

"Because, like you, if I help her, she will owe me," The taller girl easily throw the girl on her shoulder. And with the other hand she lifted Krista off the ground. They walked to the dorms. 

"I think you're nicer then you let on," the blonde mumbled, Ymir shrugged. 

"If you think so, but no I just need to use you," Krista opened up the door for the freckled girl. The blonde tried to step quickly not waking up the girl's that already went to sleep. But Ymir sounded like a giant. Finally they made it to Sasha's bed, and she dropped her on the mattress. 

The partners went to their bunks, and changed fast into their clothes. Well Krista did, Ymir just wore her shirt and kept her casual pants on. 

"And I know you won't help me up to prove a point," The blonde stepped on the edge of the bed, "or maybe you will now just to spite me." This girl, speaking right now, felt different. She wasn't as happy go lucky as she was earlier, or around other people. She was sarcastic and dry. But it was only a glimpse, and it was the first day. 

Interesting. Ymir would need to keep her eye on this one. It would be easy, to be honest, she was easy on the eyes. 

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on my sweetie," the freckled girl laid back and watch the struggle. 

She was having a harder time then before. Gosh it was hard to watch. She just needed some where to put her foot. 

Ymir slid down the bed and pulled her knee up, eventually Krista used her knee as a stepping stool. And she rolled into the upper bunk with a huff. 

"You are nice Ymir."

"If that's what you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you all something. So I just wrote this 1900 word chapter and I went to click “selecte all” and instead of clicking “copy” I clicked “paste” and I saw the last Beautiful Loser chapter pop up but couldn’t find any trace of this one. I backed out of the app (I use Wattpad first then bring it here) and magically nothing was changed. 
> 
> I thought I was going to throw up


	3. Kitchen Duty

It's been a week. Ymir kept her eyes out on Krista's activity but she didn't see that girl before. But she knew it was there, and she was the only person she somewhat showed that side to. 

The two girls had kitchen duty, so they didn't need to some of the training. But on the other hand, they needed to make a lot of food quickly and keep the place clean. 

The girls were making lunch now, they worked quietly. Krista cooked the food, it was ham and mashed potatoes. Same thing would be for dinner, so they would double the portions for latter. Meat takes a while to cook. But it really wasn't a lot. Everyone would get half a slice, and the rest of the plate would be filled with bread and potatoes. 

"I'm starving," Krista spoke up as Ymir scrubbed down the sink. 

"I know, I don't even like ham all too much," the tan partner, grew better. She would answer questions, carry on. But she wasn't nice. 

"So do you have any family," the silence was her answer. The air was thick now. Okay not the best of things to ask but hey, the blonde was getting there. 

She didn't care to share about her's just went on to the next question. Odd. "Have you made any other friends?" Ymir laughed at that, a good hardy one. 

"No, I'm not friends with any of these idiots," Ymir walked beside the tiny cook, and scrubbed the table she was using. 

"What about me?" Krista caught her gaze for a second, but she looked back at her working hands. 

"They are coming in," Ymir grabbed a plate from the and took a slice. And one more over the first. She winked at the girl and walked out of the kitchen and sat down. The blonde followed, behind. They sat down at the far corner of the room and began to eat while the other kids got in line. 

"You didn't answer the question Ymir," The tan cadet had to eat her extra slice fast. So no one would notice. 

"What question?" Krista wouldn't repeat it. She knew of that. 

A tray dropped in front of the two, and standing in front of them were a towering duo. One was blonde, the other brunette. The boys had smiles spread across their face. 

"Hey there, you're Krista right," the blonde and this friend sat opposite of them. "I'm Reiner, and this is Bertholdt," the other one waved his hand. 

"Yes I am, and this is Ymir my partner," she just gave the two a gaze and looked back down. "She's not one for talking," the freckled girl shrugged and continued to eat. 

"Hehe, well Bertholdt isn't talkative either," Reiner seemed way to happy, he smiled at everything Krista said. And that fakeness made Ymir roll her eyes. 

"If you ever need help I could always show you my moves," they were talking about hand to hand combat. 

"No that's okay, I have Ymir for that," Krista grinned at her partner, and rubbed her arm. "She's very good." 

"Well we all could use as much advice as we can get," Ymir rolled her eyes and a small tsk under her breath. She shook her head. 

"Something wrong?" Reiner asked 

"I just, I'm not that hungry," Ymir gave the smaller girl her other slice of ham and rose up from her seat. She walked out of the shack and sat outside on a tree stump. 

That guy was infuriating, he didn't even try to be subtle. God he's a fucking pig. Moments later the blonde girl came out with the ham in her hand. 

"Why'd you leave?" The girl stood above her. Hand on her hip and meat in the other. She shrugged. "Are you jealous?" Krista shoved the ham in her hand. And Ymir had confusion washed over her face. 

"He's a pig, he just sees you're pretty face and wants you," The girl had a blank expression and she bent over leaning on her knees. 

"You think I'm pretty?" She caught on to the wrong part. Her face was close to hers and she was flustered. 

"I'm not stupid nor blind, everyone can see it. And I know you know," Ymir put the ham back in the girl's small hand. Changing the subject she spoke, "you're hungry right? I don't even like ham." 

"Thank you Ymir," she said in a very teasing way. The taller cadet was pouting, but her freckled cheeks were pink. Krista decided she wouldn't tease her about that. 

************************************

Dinner went on without a problem. And now all the girls slept, in the nice calm relaxing dorm. 

But a whistle and loud yell woke them up instantly. "Get up Cadets! Time for a run!" 

It was raining, hard. The two assistants handed out hoods, they didn't even have time to change as they were shoved out the cabin and given the bags from before. But they were heavier, ten pounds heavier. 

Ymir didn't care about anything other then sleep. So she just ran, and kept going, and going. She didn't know where Krista was, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to get back in her bed. 

It took an hour, but she made it. Ymir was on one of the fastest, she hurried to the the cabin and fell face first into her pillow. 

Ymir was haft asleep when she saw Mina come in. Some girl who was in everyone's business. She was shit at running. The freckled girl rose from her bed and didn't care how loud her voice was when she spoke. 

"Are you the last one?" The blacked haired girl shook her head yes and walked to her bed. Ymir looked to the upper bunk. It was empty, as she thought. "Have you seen Krista?" No, she hadn't. 

Goddamn. 

************************************

The blonde's leg drug behind her, she didn't know where she was going, how far away she was, or if anyone waited for her. 

The bag was heavy, but she kept on walking. She had fallen down a while ago, and hit her leg off a rock, she ripped her skirt. Damn, she Probably sprained her ankle on top of it all. 

She was wet, cold, tired. So but she kept walking. Maybe this is how Krista Lenz would die. But she at least wanted it to be more heroic, more meaningful. But it would do.

As she limped in the dark, she thought about who would miss her. She had already made friends with so many people. Sasha and Connie would probably be disappointed, they were kind of outcasts, and Krista was one of the few that would talk to them. Reiner would be sad, she did know that he had a crush on her, but he would just go to the next pretty girl. 

No Krista Lenz shouldn't think like that. She was a good girl. She sees the good in people, even Ymir. 

What would Ymir do? Her partner was very hard to read sometimes, she said one thing, but did another. Yes she is mean, but Krista knew that she didn't mean it. But the other's didn't know. Ymir on rare occasions showed her the sweet side of she had. 

But, maybe she really was a pester to her. Krista isn't strong, or fast like the freckled girl. She often had to get her out of trouble with Shadis. But if she didn't like her, wouldn't she try to make her mess up? 

"Looking rough there sweetheart," she instantly shot up at the sound of the voice, it was that nice husky, raspy sound that out her at ease. 

"Ymir!" She turned quickly, and found the girl in the green hood, but she was still soaked. All the way to the bone. 

"You dumbass, were have you been?" The taller one began walking the other way, Krista must have turned the opposite way when she fell down in the ditch. 

"I fell," she glanced back at the girl, she couldn't even keep a walking pace. The blonde put all her weight on her left leg. 

"Well come on then," The taller girl crossed her arms and watched her as she limped forward. Krista wouldn't tell her if something was wrong. 

"Get the damn bag off and get on my back," okay, her partner may have not been the smartest but surely if she was lost she'd ditch the bag. 

Ymir kneeled down and waiting for the smaller one to hop on. Krista did as was told and she rose up, and lightly jogged along the dirt road. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" She get the girl's shoulder shrug. 

"Didn't wanna be a burden," she whispered into her back. 

"Then don't get lost next time, stupid." Gosh, Krista missed those insults. She thought she wouldn't hear them ever again. 

"I thought you'd want me gone," a huff puffed out from the other. 

"Yeah so I can restart this whole thing with someone else, yeah no thanks," The blonde grinned hard against Ymir. 

She muttered, "just admit you like me," she shut her eyes. She could go to sleep here, Ymir gave out so much body heat. 

"No, I only did this for myself. We are not friends." 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

There she was. 

***************************************

Ymir reached the dorms with the blonde in her back. They both needed a shower, or they'd both get sick. She sat the sleepy girl down on her bed and stripped her wet hood off her body. She lightly kicked her partner's leg. 

"Come on, we need to get cleaned up," the blonde shook her head, and peeled off the green hood. The two walked into the bathroom. 

There were five showers in there, Ymir went to the most farthest one, while Krista stayed at the first shower. 

She stripped down, and threw her clothes in a pile. The warm water felt like heaven against her cold skin. It was amazing. 

Her eyes wondered away from her area, and towards where Ymir stood, washing her hair. Krista couldn't see anything, she still felt guilty, but couldn't take her eyes off her. 

Ymir was truly nice, unlike Krista Lenz. She was as fake as they came. And couldn't help but admire the girl standing across from her. 

In Ymir's mind, she had many things running around. So many thoughts, why did the girl keep the bag on? Why not tell her that she was hurt? Who really was Krista? Could she be the one she was looking for. 

Taking a glance back, she caught the gaze of the blue eyes. Causing the blonde to turn her head quickly. 

She really was pretty. 

God, what was Ymir thinking. The girl is stupid, a dumbass, too sweet for her own good. Or that's what she wanted people to think. 

Maybe she kept the bag on because she wanted to die. But not give up. 

Interesting. 

************************************

Both girls dressed and finally ready for bed. It was very late in the night, Ymir fell into the mattress, but Krista just stood in front of her. She knew why she was just standing there, no way she could sleep on the top bunk. 

Ymir sat up, and spoke, "we will switch tonight. Tomorrow is our day off so I'll bring you to the nurse," before she could rise, arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her into the smaller girl's chest. 

"You really are sweet Ymir," the freckled girl didn't touch the other girl. But she hurried to push the girl off her. 

"Yeah sure, but you owe me." 

"Are you flustered?" The only response was a cold stare, her face was bright red but Krista wouldn't be able to see in the dark room. 

"Playing with fire Lenz," Ymir climbed in the upper bed without a problem. 

"Whatever you say my sweet hero," there was the teasing sarcasm, that only Ymir got to see.


	4. Sprained Ankles

Today the girls woke up on their own. No training, no Shadis, no helpers. They could sleep as long as they wanted. Ymir planned to do so the whole day.

But a poke at her face made Ymir open up one eye, and look at the corporate. No surprise, a blue eyed blonde was staring up at her. Both hands on the frame of the bunk. Glancing down, she stood on one leg. 

Oh yeah, she had a hurt little puppy to take care of. 

"Ymir, you said you'd take me to the nurse," her voice was shaky, like she was afraid her partner would bite her at any moment. Ymir rolled over on her stomach and kept her narrow gaze on the girl. 

"Can't you just hop yourself over there? Or maybe get Reiner to help you," The blonde gave her a pouty frown and she rolled her eyes. 

"I don't even like him if that's what you think." 

"So you like me?" Ymir pulled her head up and rested her arm. She gave the girl a sly smirk and a wink. 

The blonde bit her lip and tried to hide the shade of pink that grew on her cheeks, "Yes I like you more then Reiner. He's kind of weird," Krista whispered the last part. 

Ymir shrugged and put her head back in her pillow. Krista had a sour look, "why don't you get off your damn butt and do what you promised." 

"Oh the puppy bites," there was the girl. The one nobody knew about, except for Ymir, "I like this side of you sugar." The taller partner dropped down off the bed and went shoveling into her wardrobe. 

"I like this side of me too," Krista sat down on the bottom bed and kept her eyes on the girl. Ymir had actually put on real sleep clothes last night. Well, boxers and a tank top. 

She pulled out her brown trousers and gray long sleeve shirt. The freckled girl was about to pull her pants on, but she glared at Krista. She didn't need her watchful eye on her while she dressed. 

Finally they were ready, without a word Ymir wrapped one arm under her legs, and one under her torso. Picking Krista up bridal style. 

"My hero," the other girl stayed. This one didn't try hard to be nice, make everyone like her. She just was worried about herself, and making herself feel good. 

Everyone was already out of the cabins, they sat outside, talking, laughing, but they all quite down when they viewed the two girls strolling along. 

Ymir hated the attention, but the blonde in her arms just smiled sweetly at everyone. She looked down at the foot, it was oblivious swollen. So hopefully everybody would know she's not trying to be nice. 

Hell, there is no way to spin this one. 

"Uh hey Krista, sorry about what happened," Reiner walked up beside the two. Ymir glared at the blonde boy, and the one in her arms spoke. 

"Thank you, Reiner-," 

"What did happen Reiner?" The boy was taken back by what the freckled girl said. "What do you think happened to her?" She was almost growling at the boy. 

"I, uh, she hurt herself obviously so." 

"She got lost last night, fell down and hurt her leg," Ymir narrowed her eyes harder at him. "Don't act like you knew, don't be fake. We all know what you want." 

The tall girl turned back around and kept on her eyes straight. All the others saw that little exchange, but instead of being mean they probably think she's just protective. Great going. 

"That was pretty harsh," the blonde muttered under her. 

"Sure," Ymir kicked the door to knock for the nurse. "But he really annoys me." 

Krista shrugged, "I can see it," Ymir smiled down at her, and a woman opened up the door. She was probably around her thirties, she wore a longer jacket like Shadis did. 

"Oh come in let me get a look at you," but she was a lot nicer then the instructor. Ymir walked in and laid Krista on a bed. The taller girl turned around and began to walk out of the building. 

"Wait! Ymir," the freckled partner glanced over her shoulder, "I thought you'd stay? It won't take long." She signed, hard, closed the door and sat down on a chair. 

**************************************

Krista ended up having a sprain, it wasn't bad, but she needed it keep off of it today and tomorrow. Now the duo sat on rocking chairs in front of their dorm. The blonde had an ice pack on her ankle, and she slowly rocked with her other foot. 

"Ymir you're a real sweetheart," she spoke very softly. She was probably tired, her body was working hard on making her foot better. 

"Not really," The tan one of the duo kept her yellow eyes straight, watching some of the kids play with a ball. But she felt the eyes of the other on her. 

"There is no way you can claim that what you did was just for yourself," her tiny hand rested on the bigger one, "is it so bad to be nice. Or at the very least, nice to me?" 

Ymir took a few moments to move her hand away, and it sat in her leg, "you're going to need to owe me big one of these days." 

"You keep saying that, but you still haven't made me or Sasha do anything." 

"I'm just saving it for a rainy day." 

"If you say so," Krista grinned warmly at the other girl, "but I know the true Ymir." 

And so did Ymir for Krista. 

She knows she found the girl, but something bad was happening. 

Something Ymir wasn't ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter


	5. Nose Bleed

One whole month of being in this hell hole. The two girls did become closer, the other girl inside Krista really liked coming out to be sarcastic and argue with the taller partner. 

They were a great duo, on the outside, it just looked like they were two people that only fought all the time. But really, the two were just teasing each other. Though if someone foreign came along and intruded in their conversation, good girl Krista would come out. But the real one was just a layer under her. 

"Fuck!" But right now Krista was walking on the edge of both layers. “Goddamn Leonhart, trying to make me have a fucked nose like her!" Ymir's freckled nose gushed blood all over her chest. 

Ymir was really good at hand to hand combat. She was fast, and strong, probably one of the top five best. But she was no Annie, or Mikasa. Reiner and her were pretty close, but her partner usually came out on top, but the step to Mikasa was huge, and the step to Annie a county mile. 

But nobody really wanted to fight with Ymir, mostly because she is just plain mean. Every time she won, she had a wicked smile spread across her face, making everyone feel more sore. 

"You are getting it all over me Ymir," Krista now sat between her giant partner's long legs and kept a rag on her nose. "You need to let it run," Ymir was acting up. She was mad, she would usually listen to the blonde, when given a command, but not when she's like this. 

"Stupid Cunt-," 

"Shut up!" Finally she did stop bickering to herself. All the other cadets were viewing their interactions, they expected Ymir would lash out at her, start yelling, pushing. Krista hated that they thought of her like that. 

But Ymir didn't help her case. 

"We need to get you cleaned up before Shadis comes," luckily, the freckled girl didn't have on her brown jacket, but her white button shirt was drenched in red. The blonde rose up, and waited for the brunette to follow. She did. The other kids were washed with surprise seeing how easily the tiny girl could control the giant. 

The two girls walked through the cabin and towards the bathrooms. Ymir was simmering in her anger, but she was quite. Strolling through, there were already two girls in sitting on the sink counter. It was Hannah and Mina. Ymir didn’t like them, Krista could tolerate the girls. 

“You shouldn’t fight with Annie,” the partners ignored the other two cadets. “We should just throw away the shirt,” Krista unbutton the white shirt and pealed it off. Ymir was still steaming. Her tank top was all red as well, but that didn’t really matter. 

“Taking care of your child again Krista?” Mina spoke, she was joking, trying to carry on, but neither of the pair were in the mood. 

“Trying to,” the blonde grabbed a rag and washed it under the sink. She smashed the wet wash rag on to the top of the tan chest, and it dripped down her body. 

“I think Krista is worrying so much about Ymir that she doesn’t have time to notice all of the male attention she gets,” Hannah joined in. The small blonde began to dab around the freckled face, but her face was growing warm in anger. 

“I don’t like any of the guys that way,” her partner seemed to simmer down hearing that. “I’d rather be with her then them,” Ymir pulled her face away, from embarrassment. The blonde knew, and she set her a sweet smile. “You’ve gotta lean down if you want my help,” she muttered to the taller one. 

“I wish I got that kind of attention,” Mina continued, “What is your type?” 

Without hesitation Krista spoke, “tall, dark, and freckled,” she winked at her partner. Ymir took the rag from her hand. 

“I can do it,” her voice was low, but she wasn’t as angry anymore. She turned to the mirror and washed her face. 

“I don’t think there is a guy that looks like that,” Mina thought for a second, while Krista took the white shirt and began to scrub it under the water. 

“I have someone in mind,” the small cadet bumped her hip into the tan girl’s side. She got a cold glare, but it didn’t stay. Because a smirk creeped on her face. 

“Oh so you do like someone?” Hannah perked up. These girls should really mind their own. But it was fun to toy with them, and the other girl next to her. 

“I’ll give you a hint, I’m around them a lot,” the girls looked at each other in confusion. And walked out of the bathroom. 

The instant the two left, Ymir turned to her, “You need to stop that.” Her face was beat red, Krista giggled. 

“Everything I said was true Ymir,” her hands stopped working on the stain and she stepped closer to the other girl. “I really rather be with you then the boys,” her smile was dripping with sugar, but her eyes, filled with mischievousness. 

“I know what you’re doing,” 

“And what would that be?” The taller freckled girl leaned forward. 

“Embarrassing me,” The two were eye level, and the blue eyes of the other darted around, looking at the her yellow eyes, to her lips, and back again. 

The blonde took a very small step forward, and puckered her soft lips up. And gave a tiny kiss to the bloody nose. 

Frantically, Ymir pulled back and stepped away quickly, “Okay really quit it.” The cadet was so flustered that her ears grew red too.

“It should help the blood come out of you nose,” The blonde went on her tip toes and kept her balance by hold onto the tan shoulder. She ghosted her lips on the freckled cheek. 

“Stop,” Ymir wined our, walking out of the bathroom. Leaving the blonde, giggling. 

“Wait for me freckles!” 

Ymir really liked the other Krista. Not the fake one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on our lovely ladies?


	6. Taming the Beast

"Goddamn crazy animal," training day with horses. And Ymir wasn't the most patient with these fine animals. They leading them, trying to get the beasts to trust the cadets. 

"You just need to be easy with them," somehow her partner had mange to calm the animal down with just a touch of the hand. "It's like you, very stubborn, but with the right words, and touches," Krista winked, "they will listen." 

"Stop that," Ymir glared and continued to walk her horse.

"I'm just joking freckles," Krista's horse was white with a brown spot on the butt. "What's his name?" 

"I'm naming him jackass," a tiny hand hit her arm, "Okay what about Mud? He looks like a Mud," her horse was an all black one, very beautiful really. 

"That's kind of nice, mine is Pancake," Ymir's eyes rolled so hard that she thought they'd get stuck. Of course the angel would name him that. 

"You know your horse is male right?" Krista looked at, not seeing the point her partner was trying to make. "If he knew wouldn't it be kind of humiliating?" Ymir really couldn't care less, she just liked the teasing that went along with their conversation. 

"Okay what about Flapjack!" There was no getting through her. And this wasn't really the girl she likes talking to. All the cadets strolled through thick fields walking alongside a furry companion. So fake Krista was out, but there were still hints of the other. 

"Cadets! Get with your partner, you're working in two pairs!" Shadis was probably thirty yards away from the girls, but they still held their ears in pain. 

The girls got paired up with Thomas and Mina. Fabulous. 

All they were to do is ride through the fields, to the forest off road, and come back. No, fighting, no tricks, plain easy. 

But you couldn't ask Ymir to think of a more harder thing. The horse did not want to do anything she commanded, when she finally made him run she couldn't control the beast. 

For the sixth time the tall cadet was thrown off her black horse. 

"Goddamnit Ymir come on," Thomas's yelling wasn't helping her moral in any way. Hearing his voice made her want to viciously attack living things. 

The three others had their animals at a complete stop huddled around the fallen girl. Mina knew not to complain when Ymir was her mood, Thomas was understandably frustrated, but Ymir understandably wanted to break his face. 

Krista hopped off her white and brown horse, "Remember what I told you? He is like you," she grabbed the girl's hand and slowly stroked the black fur using the bigger hand. The animal began to calm down under her touch, "You need to be easy, let it know you won't hurt Him . Isn't that right Mud?" 

The blonde haired boy was still filled with anger, "If we are the last ones we will have cleaning duty in the dorms!" 

"Will you shut your fucking-," Ymir was cut off by her being pulled down by her hand. Krista telling her to shut up in her own quiet way. 

"See just like you," she set her a warm smile, "now get up, we will go slowly." Ymir did as told, climbing on her jet black Mud. Krista managed to fling herself up on her's. 

"But we can't! We will be last." 

"Thomas," the sweet blonde girl sent him a look and pouted her lips just a bit. She knew how to play with her male comrades, "it's more important that my dearest partner learn this." Fake Krista is so obliviously fake it hurt. How does nobody see this? 

They began riding at a jog. Come to think of it, it's kind of easy to understand that no one can see that the good little girl is being fake because she doesn't really talk to anyone. Besides her partner. 

Soon enough they made it to the thick forest and went off road. It took some time but with a little bit of patience, something Ymir never actually had, she managed to stir her mount around the fallen branches and trees. 

Okay, so if Krista only opened up to her, that means she would, you know, actually like her then other people. The blonde told her that a lot, but she didn't believe it. Could it was true, when you thought about it, yes. Maybe she liked her more. 

Riding through the thick fields, Ymir shook her head. Stupid thoughts, get out of her head. Did the young tan cadet find the blonde angel of the 104 cadet squad cute? Of course, who didn't? There is no denying that, but it's not like she liked her. 

*****************************************

Just like Thomas predicted, they were dead last. Shadis sent them off telling them to clean the dorm bathrooms, while the rest are dinner. They would be able to eat, but who knows if there would be anything left. 

Walking into the boy's bathroom, Thomas turned back and shoved Ymir back into the wall. "It's your fault we won't have dinner tonight," The two girls in front of them turned back in fear already seeing how this would go down. 

"You don't wanna fight with me side burns," Ymir rose to her full height, stuck out her chest. Her gaze so striking it could burn holes. The blonde boy took another step, the freckled one took two. 

Before the altercation could advance further, a tiny blonde shoved herself in between the taller cadets. "Quit it you two! There is no need to fight," Krista turned to Thomas and rested her hands on his body, "I'm very disappointed, I thought you were nice but...," her male manipulation was an art form. She could have anyone around her finger. 

She did it to Ymir too, but not in the same way. She wasn't fake when she did it. Hopefully. 

The flushed boy stepped back rubbing his neck, "oh you're right I'm so sorry Krista," his voice was insufferable, "there is no need for fighting. I hope you can forgive me," Pathetic. The blonde stroked his arm. 

"I maybe able to," her partner turned her head so that she could send a wink to Ymir. Okay, no. This shit needs to end. 

Quickly, her big hand shot out and pulled the small girl by her leather straps around her waist, "We'll be back." The turned the corner outside the bathroom door. 

"Stop that," Ymir's tone was stern, as serious as she's ever been. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Krista leaned against the wooden wall, there was probably just a few inches between the two girls. She began to fiddle with the belts strapped to her partner's body. Not looking up. 

"You know exactly what you're doing. Stop the teasing," Ymir could see the corners of the blonde's mouth move up. The taller girl crossed her arms while the other kept her fiddling. 

"If anything I'm doing that to Thomas," she finally meet the other's gaze. This girl, she knows how to get what she wants. 

"You're baiting me," the blonde grinned harder, she let go of the leather belts. Her pale hand came up and her finger gestured for Ymir to come down. Her frown grew more, but she did as told. 

She grabbed a handful of gray shirt and balanced on her tip toes. "But I've already caught you," Krista whispered in her ear. Ymir frantically pulled way from her hold, but soft lips smashed onto her freckled cheek. At last she was away, backing away from her, angrily. 

"You little-," 

"I like you Ymir." Krista spoke so innocently. The tone of her voice sounded like the fraud, but her acts, it was the real one. 

"Krista quit that-," 

"I like you a whole lot," once more she was interrupted. So instead of speaking Ymir just watched her. Waiting for her next move. But Krista did the same. The waiting game. 

"Hey," Mina popped her head out of door. "Are you two going to come help anytime soon?" The partners stared a few more seconds, but ended their little game. And strolled over to the bathroom. 

Before they made it, Krista walked past her and tapped Ymir's rear, "Get to work." The cadet walked through the door. 

Ymir burned her piercing glare at the small girl. Krista noticed, and she sent her a sweet smile. 

Ymir shook her head, no. Back and forth. Telling her to stop. 

Krista nodded her head, yes. She would continue with this. 

Alright, game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school will be starting soon. I’ve made a lot of chapters of my stories, so I hope if I can’t make stuff for a while you all will be okay. Like reread them if you like, idk. Should I have kept the chapters and made a schedule? Maybe. Will I do that, no. If I could go back to do that would I, yes.


	7. Girl Problems

Ymir meant what she said, the game was most certainly on. Instead of reacting to whatever her partner did or say, she would just ignore it. As well as throwing in some of her own teasing, for good measure. 

“Hey Ymir,” Krista crouched down to get her head into the bunk. It was lunchtime, and the taller cadet wasn’t in the mood to deal with people. So she decided to read a book. It was difficult, it wasn’t the language Ymir was familiar with, but she needed to try or else others would think her suspect. She kept her eyes on her book, Ymir didn’t need to look, knowing that the blonde was pouting. 

“Are you still ignoring me?” She had been for the whole week, and Ymir planed to continue to do so. “I kind of need a partner to do training you know,” no response, an Audible sigh was heard. 

Krista through her jacket off, wearing the same as her stubborn partner. Ymir took notice of how the straps hugged around the tiny cadet’s chest. She hadn’t been growing in height, but she was sure growing. 

The blonde girl laid down beside the taller recruit, wrapping her hands around the tan bicep. Then nuzzled her head in between Ymir’s shoulder and neck. No reaction. 

“How long have you been on this page?” Krista asked while her eyes darted around the words quickly. Her freckled companion shifted uncomfortably, and backing away a few inches showed the pink the dusted her cheeks. 

“Oh freckles can you not read?” 

“I can read,” it was the one of the only words she muttered that day. She was flustered, Ymir elbowed the little cadet away from her and moved to read on her bottom, knees to her chest, resting the book on them. 

“I’m not saying it to tease you,” piercings yellow eyes glared over the book to the blonde. And back again at the pages, finally turning it. “I bet most of the others can even read, I could help you,” The small girl crawled back over and attempted to snuggle herself to her partner’s side. 

“I can read Krista, Goddamn. Can you just get your own life and quit bothering me?!” Ymir shoved her away, once again. Forcefully. Making the girl loser her balance and fall over the bed. Ymir regretted it right when it happened, but she was still upset. 

“Get up,” a tan shot down to try and pull up the girl, but Krista swatted it away. Her face was red, her mouth in a straight frown, and her eyes watery. 

“Why do you need to be such a jerk all the time,” Krista spoke under her breath as picked her brown jacket back up and walked out of the cabin without another word. 

Who did she think she was? Ymir had always been this way, rude, brash, and mean. She wouldn’t change for some sorry little girl. Maybe she was the girl she was looking for, but to hell with her! 

Ymir continued to try and read her book but all she could think about was the look that her partner gave her. She didn’t ever what to see it again. 

Shit, Krista really shouldn’t be making her feel like this. 

**************************************

“Hey what’s up with Krista?” Sasha whispered over to her during the course on Titan’s weakness and history. The cadets also had one somewhat real class time, but the class was all about killing things. 

Glancing over to another table, Ymir saw a very blue, very sad looking blonde keeping her eyes on her shoes. “How should I know?” 

“Well you are her partner... and well...” the potato girl trailed off. Doodling on a paper. 

“Well what?” Ymir was very annoyed at the world. She was short with everyone one today, more then she already was normally. If Krista didn’t take everything to heart maybe she wouldn’t be feeling like this. 

“I might have noticed you haven’t been talking to her,” she continued to keep her gaze as far away from Ymir’s as she could. “Usually she’s very happy, and nothing has really happened Expect you not being around...” 

“So what?” Ymir wasn’t stupid, she could see the connect Sasha was making. 

“Well, you must have made her feel like this,” hearing this gave Ymir a sour taste in her mouth. God why was this idiot so perceptive? 

Huffing out, “ha whatever, she’s just naïve. We aren’t even friends,” deny until the very end. It couldn’t have been her fault that the angel of the 104 training squad was so down in the dumps, for they weren’t even friends. Or that’s what she spoon feed herself so she wouldn’t feel bad. 

“That’s not what I see,” Sasha moved back into her seat comfortably leaving the taller one with some food for thought. 

Ymir didn’t like Krista. 

Feeding herself more lies. 

Something she had promised not to do again. 

**************************************

During dinner, Ymir sat with her partner. In a very awkward silence. The tension was thick, and seeing the sad girl only made Ymir want to eat less. 

“Here I don’t want it,” her hand pushed the nearly full plate over to Krista. 

“Oh, thanks,” the blonde muttered, keeping her eyes to herself. It seemed as if at any moment she would burst out into tears. 

Ymir didn’t like it, “l’m going to go get ready for bed,” she stood up, waiting for a tug, a pull, a call out, anything. But she received nothing. 

*****************************************

It was foolish to think that Krista Lenz could be something more. That someone would actually like her, the real her. But really she was just a pest, like Ymir always told her. 

Krista Lenz just needed to die, it was foolish to think what someone would miss her. A quick thought would be all she would get, while everyone just went on to the next ‘angel.’ 

Silly to think that Krista could show Ymir Historia instead. And that she would like it. 

All of these thoughts ran through her head while she changed her clothes for bed. Ymir was sitting reading in the bottom bunk, Krista began to climb up the frame.

“Let me help before you bust your head,” Ymir picked the little cadet up by the waist and pushed her up to the top bed. She was backtracking. Trying to fix things without actually fixing it. 

“Thanks,” Krista spoke somberly and rolled over to her side, so she wouldn’t face Ymir. 

“Goodnight Beautiful,” this time her partner spoke with a bit more joy in her voice. She was making a real effort. But no response came her way. 

Marching over to the bathrooms, Ymir was happy that there stood only one person. 

“Sasha,” the girl in question turned her head with a toothbrush in her mouth. “Remember the favor you owe me?” The girl shook her head up and down, afraid of what could come next. 

“Well I’m cashing it out now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fight in our girls’ relationship. How do y’all feel about it? I think the two agrued a lot back in the day. And not just in the teasing way. Like actually fight and stuff.


	8. The View From the Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo another song title this soon in? What else is to be expected?

"You're absolutely sure it's all set?" Slowly waking up, Krista rubbed her sleepy eyes awake to see Sasha standing near her bed, and heard Ymir speaking to her. 

"Yes it's all finished, and I won't tell anyone," the potato girl reassured the taller cadet on whatever it was they were speaking about, "oh good morning Krista." The blonde gave a bit of a wave, Ymir stood up and smiled widely. 

"Good morning gorgeous," Krista could have been mistaken but it sounded as if Ymir actually had emotion in her voice, other then boredom or anger. She just received the same thing as Sasha. 

The blonde rose up and stretched her arms out, today was their day off. Krista plan to spend it on thinking of ways finish her mission, the reason why she is here. No need to keep it going, though it would be nice for her to end it all heroically. So someone would remember her. No not her, Krista Lenz. 

The small girl hopped down the bunk and began changing her clothes, Sasha had stepped away over to her own bed, but Ymir stayed watching her. 

"Do you mind?" The blonde spam at her partner, she felt bad when she saw Ymir’s brows clench and look down at her book. 

As she dressed the tan cadet spoke, “I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. You were just being nice, but you know me...” she trailed off with a little bit of a chuckle. Krista didn’t give. “I’d like to go somewhere with you later,” her amber eyes peeled off the words on the pages and viewed her partner’s reaction. 

“Not sure, I was just going to stay around here most of the day,” Krista had no feeling in her voice. 

“I think you’ll like it a lot, beautiful,” Ymir threw on her best sly, flirty, grin and winked at her. Okay, maybe she was getting to her. The butterflies in her stomach began to shift again, fluttering about. About she was still weary. 

“We will see,” Ymir took the rosy shade of red on her cheeks as a win. 

*************************************

Maybe Krista really shouldn’t be worrying about Ymir, she was just going to end up dead. What was the point of making a friendship? 

Just live her life, live Krista’s life. 

She sat down by herself with her breakfast, picking at it. The blonde wasn’t that hungry, despite what she told herself she really wanted to be with Ymir. But it was hard to tell if she was just playing games, and not the fun teasing ones. The ones that meant to hurt her feelings in the end. But could Ymir really do that to her? 

The freckled cadet always spoke about how mean she is, but the blonde received niceness from her. Come to think of it, she was the only one that she is nice to. 

Maybe she really did like her. 

Or maybe this was her game, and she just wanted to break her heart. 

Or maybe Krista is thinking about this all too much. 

A tray fell down in front of her, bring the blonde out of her trance. Finally looking up, she saw the scrawny blonde haired boy looked down at her, grinning ear to ear. 

“Hello,” Thomas sat down opposite of her, “I wanted to ask you something, i hope it’s not weird to ask-,” 

“Yes.” 

“Uh, you don’t know what I was going to say,” boy rubbed the back oh his neck awkwardly. 

“You were going to ask me on a date right?” Krista was very short today. Not really acting much like the good little girl. Everyone got the rudest of Historia today. 

“Ha, yeah you’re right,” Thomas blushed whole Krista kept a deadpan expression. “I’ve seen you been down lately and maybe I can bring your spirts up.” 

“Doubt it,” she whispered under her breath, “when?” 

“Maybe next week, we can go into town?” 

“Yeah sure,” it was very hard to act like Krista when Historia was longing over someone else. 

**************************************

“Hey babe,” Krista sat in the rocking chair outside of the dorms. “You wanna go on a walk through the woods?” Ymir gave a warm smile, she looked really cute, trying to hard to be nice. 

“I don’t think so,” ever since she agreed to a date with side burns of all people, she had felt even worse. Krista didn’t want to deal with Ymir on top of it all. 

“Krista please-,”

“Don’t ‘please’ me,” Venom dripped from the blonde’s tone of voice. She was angry, and most of it wasn’t even Ymir’s fault! It was everything Krista has been doing. Krista is the one who has been distancing herself, she’s the one who has been coming up with conspiracy theories, she’s the one who agreed on a goddamn date with side burns. 

“Krista are you crying?” Ymir rubbed her neck, not knowing how to cope with a crying angel. Why did she need to be so sweet? Why was she so easy to like? 

“Just go... please,” The tiny girl pulled her knees up to her face hiding her tears. But the giant stood, with her protective presence. 

Ymir bent her knee, now head level with the small partner, “I can’t train if I don’t have a partner right?” Somehow that got a giggle from the blonde. 

“I’m sorry Krista, I was being an ass,” her big hands wrapped around her tiny ones, “I was trying to tease you by ignoring you. But looking back on it, it only made me upset, and I took that out on you,” her amazing yellow eyes shifted to everything but the little blonde. “I went off on the only person I actually like here. Also, you’re right, I can’t read.” 

Tears welded up in Krista’s eyes once again. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s freckled neck, and cuddled her. 

“Stop being such a sap,” she pulled back, viewing all the brown spots dotted around the tan face, and that goofy smile Ymir had when she was embarrassed. Krista missed being this close, “Who are you and what did you do to my stubborn ass partner?” 

“Happy to see you’re back,” the tall girl rose to her feet and held her hand out, “shall we?” 

And with that, Krista took her hand.

****************************************

The duo walked through the thick forest for a while now, and it looked like they were going no where. Krista liked being back with her gentle giant, but this was unfavorable. 

“So when will we get there?” They were off the trail, walking up, hurting her sore leg muscles. Krista didn’t think she could go on, her skirt made her sweat so much, maybe she should try pants like her partner. 

“Funny you ask,” Ymir shoved a bush away with her hand, and gestured the blonde to walk through the brush. She was given a glare, “Come On, this took a while.” 

Pushing through the shrubs, Krista stood amazed at the brow before her. They were on a cliff, over the edge was a Great Lake, the tree line wrapped around it, but there was probably a fifty yards between the body of water and the trees, were it was just nice golden fields. 

Glancing around the foreground, there was a huge tree over her, and under the truck sat a blanket and brown basket. Krista held her hands over her mouth, processing everything before her. 

“I’m guessing you like it,” The blonde frantically turned around and clung to the freckled giant. Pulling herself up, making the taller one bend over. Krista covered her face in brief kisses. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” prying the cadet off her her, she sat down and patted the area next to her. “Relax gorgeous,” and so she did. “I’ve got a few things for you,” digging through the basket, Ymir brought out a few interesting things. First was some bread and mash potatoes, then, what? Is that chicken?

“Where did you get this? They don’t even give us meat anymore,” a new amazing discovery after amazing discovery. Everything was just so great, so outstanding. 

“You’ll come to realize I have my ways,” and the last thing she pulled out was a rectangular object. “I know you like chocolate, so-.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Krista bounced up and down on her knees holding her head in excitement. “You need to tell me how you got this all,” Ymir opened up the wrapper, and gave a piece to the blonde, whilst she crewed on her own. 

“It was potato girl who got all the food,” The taller girl moved to lay down on her back, against the base of the tree. 

“And the candy?” She darted her eyes away. 

“I may have stolen it.” 

“Ymir you could get kicked out for that,” the tiny girl wined. The freckled one’s arm came around her waist and pulled her down into her chest. 

“Good, I’ll tell them you helped so we can run off into the sunset and elope.” 

“Stoooop,” now she got a taste of her own medicine, not that she mind. Having this awesome person this close and speaking about a feature together made her butterflies frantically fly in her stomach. 

****************************************

“Maybe next week we can get married,” the two snuggled together watching the sun set over the lake. They had eaten all of the food, and joked around, just enjoying each other. 

But Krista remembered something, “So I did something kind of stupid.” Ymir gave the girl a concern gaze, holding her tighter. 

“What would that be?” 

“I agreed to go on a date with Thomas,” the freckled one didn’t respond with words, just laughter. 

“Are you serious Krista? Side Burns?” The girl’s flat chest bounced up and down from the giggling, “am I really side burns bad?” 

“No you are amazing,” Krista elbowed the taller one, “but I don’t wanna go.” 

“Just ditch him,” freckles had rolled over on her side so that she could look up at Krista’s beautiful blue eyes. Reminded her of the ocean she saw once. 

“I can’t do that to him,” The blonde spoke somberly. She really hated the idea of going out with the boy. 

“Well,” Ymir spoke while pulling the blonde towards her, “maybe we could make it a double date. Get Mina to want to come, then invite me,” Krista giggled, “then we can have our own date.” 

“That’s evil,” she rested her hand on the other ones stomach, “but I like it.” 

“I know you would, I won’t let any of these pigs touch you,” Ymir leaned down and gave a small kiss on Krista’s forehead.

Instead of lying to herself, Ymir would bask in her lovely dovey feelings. 

Keeping it real as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t go to sleep so I wrote this. I’m probably gonna work on my RWBY fanfic a bit more, so if you all like the team RWBY girls (Bumblebee really) then check it out. 
> 
> Also if you all don’t know, I made a few other stories. So like, I got one that is actually finished, I know, a shocker. It’s only a few chapters, it’s called “Cop Buddies” Ymir and Krista, whole girl gang going on. It’s probably my favorite. But then again it’s the only one finished, though I think I wrote the characters realer then anything. But then again, again.... it was short and to the point, so yeah. 
> 
> Sorry for the self promotion, but I legit think Cop Buddies is like my all time best. Even if some things about it are awkward.


	9. In Plain Sight

"The boys were staring at you again Krista," the pair sat silently in Ymir's bunk reading a book together. The freckled cadet would quietly tap on a word to ask what it meant or how to say it. And the blonde would whisper it to her under her breath. 

"Oh really?" Krista rose up from her spot and began to brush her wet hair, just getting out of the showers a few ago. Mina shook her head yes, god, this girl is so annoying. 

"Also we think we figured out who you like," Hannah walked out freshly cleaned from the showers as well. Ymir glanced up to the blue eyed angel, who shot the freckled giant a look too. 

Leonhart pushes past the girls rolling her eyes so hard that it probably hurt. Ymir related to Annie on a spiritual level, she wouldn't mind hanging out with her, but two mutes probably wouldn't talk about a lot of things. 

"Yeah, I mean it's Marco," a sigh in relief came from the little cadet. "Tall, dark, freckled, fits perfectly," Hannah began to dry her hair. 

"I don't think so," Sasha spoke up sitting on the top bunk to their left. "I think there is someone much more obvious...," potato girl darted her eyes back to the gossip girls then at Ymir. She just shook her head no. 

"Yeah! You are going on a date with Thomas," Mina spoke up, "but he is the complete opposite." Krista sat back down on the end of the bed. 

"I guess I'm just giving him a shot," gosh, Ymir hates hearing her talk like this. So obviously a sham. "But I'm kind of nervous, I was thinking that I should bring Ymir," the two girls laughed. 

"You don't wanna scare him off do you?" The raven haired girl giggled on, "Ymir is a little mean." The cadet in question was giving her most ugly look she could muster at the two buffoons, could they stay out of their business? 

"Yes but I feel better when she's near," Krista leaned back and rested against her partners knees, "oh! Mina what if you come! It could be like a group thing." She was really good at getting her way. 

"I have wanted to go out in town, but I'm not sure. I don't wanna intrude," that was a huge lie. Of course she did. 

"It's not gonna be a problem, just a few friends hanging out," Krista sent her fake smile to them all. 

"Definitely not friends with her," Ymir huffed under her breath, an elbow hit her leg hard, telling her to shut up.

"Well I guess it could be fun," Krista's mouth curved more into a smile and forced her body to separate her partner's legs. Laying her head on Ymir's stomach, turning her head to grin up at the freckled face. Who was hiding behind the book. 

The blonde turned herself to lay on her stomach, and pushed herself up her giant partner, "mission accomplished." Krista whispered as she rested her head on Ymir's shoulder. The other cadets turned out their light leaving the pair with the only dim candle still lit. "You should let me sleep with you," Ymir closed her book, and gave a glare. Lighting tapping the hardcover on the small recruit's forehead. 

"Go to sleep in your own bed," The freckled girl sent her book down on the end table, and burned the light out. The blonde pouted, snuggling into Ymir's body and wrapping her arms around her torso. 

"You're so soft though," using soft as a descriptor for the tan giant was a very foreign idea. Her partner had been more touchy since there little... thing, Ymir didn't mind. At all. She did recuperate the affection most of the time. 

"No, get up," Ymir pried the tiny hands around her off, and pushed the blonde off of her body. "We have plans tomorrow, need a lot of sleep," The taller one rose and stood ready to pick up the smaller cadet. Once Krista figured out she wasn't going to win this conversation, she cooperated, and was lifted by the waist. 

Krista rolled into her bed, and ran her hand through the brown hair that belonged to her partner. "Thanks freckles," Ymir watched the girl play with her, "you should get a haircut. Your hair is getting a bit long." Bring her tan hand up to her hair she felt her shaggy head, it was getting long, for her standards. 

"We'll see," the freckled girl moved to lay down in her bed, but Krista's hand that was still stroking her hair, pulled a handful up. Forcing Ymir to come back up, "Oh my gosh, What?" 

The tiny girl gestured for her to come closer. With an eye roll, Ymir did as told. Finally having their faces close, Krista pushed up on her elbows and gave a small kiss on the freckled nose. That nose turned red, along with the whole freckled face. 

"Can't wait for our date tomorrow Ymir," Krista licked her lips as she spoke, giving the other a flirty smile. 

"It's not really a date, just us messing around with side burns," Ymir pulled away from the little solider. 

"I'll take what I can get."

Laying down, Ymir felt the weight of someone's stare on her. All the girls were asleep, except for potato girl, who had her gaze locked on the tan cadet. 

Once they meet each other's looks, Sasha moved her head back and forth making kissing faces at Ymir. Who just shook her head no, and rolled on her side so she wouldn't need to see the brunette. 

The girl wasn't wrong, Ymir just didn't wanna believe it. This is not what she had expected when she went looking for the Reiss girl. 

At the same time she wasn't really complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what happened my dudes. I posted this in the wrong story. I put it on Beautiful Losers. I’m so stupid, but yeah I had a mini heart attack. Someone commeted, but I don’t think they realized either. Unless it was just a weird glitch


	10. Domestic Quarrel

"Are you guys ready?" Krista hollered to the other's as she tied her hair back into a bun. She was dressed in her usual casual get up. A simple whit button down with a pink skirt. Glancing over to her freckled partner, she had on gray pants with a navy blue long sleeve shirt. But to Krista's satisfaction, Ymir had rolled up the cloth up her strong arms, showing off her tan tone biceps. 

"Ready when you are," Mina walked up to the partners. The raven haired girl had tried a bit harder then the others. She had up on some makeup, and it's common knowledge that around here, you don't just use makeup willy nilly. 

The three strolled our the door, and found two blonde haired boys sitting on the cabin stairs. It was Reiner and side burns. 

"Hey ladies, you all look great," Thomas's eyes looked past all of them, but stayed on Mina. It was good that his attention was on her, but it gave Ymir a sour feeling. He asked Krista on a date, at least try to keep it in your pants. 

"Good afternoon Thomas," the blonde angel spoke up, finally peeling his eyes away from the short black haired girl. "I hope you don't mind, I invited Mina and Ymir to join us."

"Oh don't worry," the boy motioned his hands no, "it's all alright, the more the merrier." 

"Hey guys," the group turned their head to the voice that spoke. It was Sasha and the person who followed behind was Connie. "We heard you all were going into town, we were hoping we could come along," potato girl sent Ymir a sly smile. She received a cold glare. 

"Well maybe not-," Sideburns attempted to speak up but Krista beat him. 

"Why of course, the more the merrier," using his own words against him. Ymir's taught her well. 

****************************************

The group of cadets walked around the narrow city streets glancing into the windows of shops, cheering out their goods. Thomas was leading with Krista beside him. The boy was talking her ear off, and it was pretty obvious that the tiny girl was uncomfortable. 

"You should go save her," Sasha seemed to magically appear right next the towering freckled teen. "I can tell you don't like him." 

"I don't like a lot of people," playing dumb wasn't her specialty, but it was a great tool to use in situations such as these. 

"But you like Kris-," a elbow spiked into the brunette's side making her stop in the middle of her sentence. 

"You don't need to be so loud, especially when you have no idea what you're talking about," Sasha recovered from the harsh hit, and hurriedly wrapped her arm around Ymir's. 

"Everyone has eyes Ymir," the brunette pulled the larger one past the other cadets. "I myself have really good ones," the two were know walking beside the blondes. Krista gave them a look of relief, Sasha locked her arms with the little one as well. 

"How's it going you two?" Sasha shined a bright smile at the little blonde. Krista's eyes wondered over to Ymir, and sent a sweet smile to her, her checks showing a little red glow. 

"It's going well," Sideburns rest His arm around the blonde's shoulder. The brunettes noticed, a small growl was heard from coming from the freckled cadet. 

"Man I can't wait to go eat!" Sasha yelled as she pulled the little girl away from the hand of Thomas. "Connie and I have been around here before, I'll go talk about it with him." As she backed away from the three, she took the two partners hands and intertwined them together.

Ymir immediately shoved her hand away as if it been struck. But the grip of the younger cadet had kept it from flying away. Krista walked a bit closer to the taller girl to try and hide their hands. 

“So what regiment do you want to go into Krista?” Thomas didn’t seem to notice the little interaction between the two. 

“Mmm probably militarily police, but I’ll probably just end up in the garrison,” this interested the the freckled girl. She hadn’t heard anything about her partner’s goals. 

“I thought the same-,” 

“That’s basically suicide,” at last, the towering tan teen had finally spoken up. “Don’t aim for the dirt, cause that’s all you’re gonna get,” Yeah, sure, it was idiotic to think she could become a royal guard. But still try, don’t just lay down a die, “you only have one life.”

Ymir had a suspicion that the two had one thing in common, that they actually had two lives. One just hide behind another name. 

“It would be great if this wasn’t even necessary-,” once again sideburns was interrupted. 

“I’m just thinking realistically Ymir, something I thought you’d appreciate,” the blonde barked back. 

“Not when it’s about your life,” the partner’s stopped the steady stroll and now argued in the certain of the walk way. “You should still try, don’t just sit down and die,” it sounded stupid coming from Ymir, the blunt asshole. The rest of the group had stopped, not knowing what they were even talking about. 

“Ha,” a little chuckle came from the tiny blue eyed angel, “since when did you become the hopeless romantic?” Both stared hard at one another, Ymir with a frown spread across her face, and Krista with a sly smirk. 

If it weren’t for the oblivious Connie they would probably stay standing their until next week. “Hey we went here before, it’s great!” The short boy hit the back of the taller one, “they give free drinks to the cadets.” Thomas shrugged as he was pulled into the shady little pub. Mina followed behind. 

After the raven haired girl awkwardly walked in, Krista shoved pass the freckled giant. 

“Oh a lover’s quarrel, a little argument is great for a growing relationship,” Sasha swiftly dodged the piercing elbow that nearly hit her. 

“Fucking hick,” before Ymir could try to retaliate once more, she was pulled into the bar by the potato girl. Who giggled as they entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of an Outsiders type AU, but I don’t know how I’d write it. Cause I wouldn’t want Ymir to be the main character, she’d be apart of the gang but I’d need to make up other characters and their stories.


	11. Measuring Contest

She slipped, it may have went over the head of all the others, but Ymir sure saw it. That was a pretty big fuck up, not even she had heard the more hopelessness in the usual bright blonde's voice. Krista had been more real, more fun when the other one comes out. But Krista was the happy, positive mask that the other one wore to keep her secret. 

If Ymir had doubted before, she sure as hell didn't now. The girl, sitting across from her in this shanty, dim pub was something important. 

The giant wouldn't admit, but maybe she wanted to hide the importance from the world and keep it for herself. But that would be selfish. Hell, the reason she came here was out of her own selfishness. 

While the rest of the group laughed and joked with each other, the blonde and brunette sat in a little staring contest. Krista squirmed under her gaze, knowing that the cat in their little game just got a bit of knowledge. 

"Any drinks for ya kids? We serve Rhodes who serve us!" A big hairy man stood in front of their table with a bright smile. Celebrating killing kids, how courteous. 

"Yep, one for everyone!" Thomas spoke up for the group. 

"No, I actually-," A freckled hand pressed on the pale on. 

"No she will," Krista narrowed her blue eyes at her partner. The man left with a grin, "we need a little relaxation Kris. Right guys?" The group yelled together. They all seemed drunk already. 

**************************************

As the day turned to night, more recruits came into the pub, joining the original group. Singing, dancing, fooling about like idiots. Thomas and Mina seemed to be getting closer, Ymir sat alone, at the bar. Her tiny partner struggled to sit beside her on the stool. 

Krista still had her first pint in her hands, no little then a slip was gone, and a frown lied on her pretty face. "Hey blondie, look a bit happier yeah?" Ymir patted her leg and pointed behind the two. "Successful mission," Krista just shrugged and sipped her drink. 

With a few drinks already in her, Ymir wasn't thinking rightly. "Hey, come on, we got rid of sideburns," with no answer to that the giant asked for another pint. "I'll drink to that," The tan teen chugged down a good bit of her drink. 

"What's the use?" Finally the blonde spoke up. Ymir looked towards her waiting for an answer. "What was really the use of doing this? When...When we are just gonna all die?" 

"Come now, the other girl in you is showing," it felt odd to be the optimistic one. "When you get in the military police-," 

"I'm not going to the damn military police!" Krista shot her hand out and gripped her partner's arm staring at her. "I want to be something before I die, Ymir." The freckled girl could only stare back at her angered partner. She wasn't too sure what they were really talking about. 

"Gosh, you really are stupid," she finished the pint with a last sip. 

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean I thought this plan would lead to you actually growing some balls and making a move," The tan partner sat frozen at what she heard. Even more so when the small blonde in front of her took a big swallow of the pint and walked to a group of younger men. 

She went to a younger brown haired boy, barely old enough to get some hair on his chin. He wasn't a cadet, probably a worker. They spoke for a second, then he was walking her to the dance floor. Damn that girl. 

"Best go get you're girl," Ymir looked behind her to see the hairy man giving her a shot of something. 

"Yes, I agree,” Sasha seemed to magically appear in the worst of time. The tiny blonde danced with the younger jet, and she kept glaring back at the brunette. 

“Shut your mouth and mind your own, potato cunt,” Ymir took the shot to the head. It burned through her throat and down deep in her chest. Time to get to business. 

Ymir strolled, chest out, shoulders broad, and head high, towards the open area. People bumped into the brunette, but she kept her head forward until she meet with the boy and the blonde. 

“Aye, friend can I have this dance with my partner,” the two separated from their jig, staring at the towering figure. Krista had a smug smile plastered on her face, she got her right where she wanted her. 

“Not sure friend,” the brown haired boy wrapped his arm over her shoulder, “seems she wants to dance with me.” Ymir never thought that when she arrived at the walls that she would be fighting with some poor young boy because he was a victim of a game of cat and mouse. 

“Well buddy,” she gave a slight shove to his chest, “sorry to burst your bubble but she is just using you to get at me.” The boy stood up straight like he actually had weight to throw around. 

“Keep telling yourself that, dyke,” he shoved her back. “She doesn’t want you bud, so just buzz off, yeah?” Krista’s face turned to a cheeky grin to a considered frown. Maybe this was going a tad too far. 

The boy pulled the tiny blonde closer to him then she was before, and attempted to give her a kiss. Krista tired to push his body away, but a forced had done that for her. 

Ymir stood close to the boy, having him pushed against the wooden walls of the pub. “I know you have something to prove, so instead of getting embarrassed, and even worse, beat. Maybe you should swallow your pride this one time and fuck off.” She felt a tiny hand pull her back, then two others shoved her away from the poor boy. 

“Hey come on guys let’s calm down,” Connie pushes between the two fighters, “we can settle this over a few drinks right-,” the brunette boy forced the short bald one down to the floor. He was about to say something smart, but Ymir’s large fist collided with his face. Knocking him against the wall. 

“You just had to make this hard,” the giant was steaming. She could push these idiots around, but not a little whining bitch. As she stepped to finish the job, Sasha and Krista grabbed both of the freckled girl’s hands. 

“I think he got the message, let’s go before they tell Keith,” Ymir moved her head to Krista, glaring at the blonde. Who was hit with a bit of guilt. She pushed pass the girl and picked up Connie from the floor. 

“Fine, time to leave lovebirds,” The tan teen yelled back to Mina and Thomas, who where oblivious as to what their friends had just done. 

*************************************

The walk back was quiet, well between the blonde and brown pair. Ymir was pissed, and she would be pissy if interactions occurred. The friends stayed out by the front of the dinner hall while the towering teen marched back to the girl’s cabin. 

The nerve of that girl. Who did she think she is? She’s, she’s a brat, Princess, spoiled. That girl is a damn idiot. Ymir paced back and forth through the room, Annie was the only other person in the cabin and she ignored everything. 

The spoiled brat is question came through the door. Once she saw her taller partner, she hurried over. But Ymir was having none of it. She climbed up her bunk into her bed. 

“Ymir I’m sorry,” the small girl stood on her tip toes trying to talk to the stubborn cadet. “I didn’t mean for that to happen-,” 

“Yeah sure, you knew exactly what you’re doing,” she couldn’t keep silent anymore. Hearing the bullshit pouring out of her ears is an asinine process. 

“Not my fault you’re so easy to upset,” that line received a very cold glare. She rolled out of her bunk and jumped down to the floor. 

“You’re really not helping yourself,” her partner wasn’t going to back down from the fight. “You are such a fucking brat. I’m not sure why I even try to hang out with you. It’s just a game with you.” 

“Ha! And it’s not with you?” Their voices became louder, annoying Annie. She rose from her bed and walked out of the cabin. “We both flirt, you just are scared of what could happen to actually ask me.” Ymir was at her last nerve, she thought things that she knew for sure weren’t true. She wanted to ram her head into the wall just so she could focus on something else. 

“What the fuck is the point if you’re just planing to kill yourself!?” Krista couldn’t combat that point. She stood shocked, and so did Ymir. Regretting what she said. It was true, but having it so bluntly put out into the world like that, it really made them sound like a bunch of sorry shits. 

“I’m sorry,” the freckled one huffed out, “I didn’t mean it.” 

“No you’re right, what is the point?” Krista spoke in barely a whisper. “I just need to die, nobody wants me. I’m a mistake and problem to everyone, I shouldn’t be-,” 

“Stop talking like that, you idiot,” Ymir shoved her partner down to the bed. “I hate it when people tell such obvious lies. And I hate it more to see someone as beautiful as you talking about yourself like that,” the giant sat beside the tiny blonde. “I mean, I think I got lucky being your partner, I could have ended up with one of those irritating gossip bitches. Or worse, the try bards.” 

The blonde giggled from that, she rose up as Ymir spoke, “and I mean, you’re perfect eye candy-,” the freckled cadet was silence as her partner held on to head. She stroked her tan, rough, dusted cheeks with her soft thumb. 

The blonde leaned in. The brunette, held a stern look, but the blush glowing over her face showed her real feelings. 

“You really are sweet,” Krista mumbled as she pressed her plump lips onto Ymir’s rough ones. Fireworks didn’t go off, electricity didn’t strike through the pair, but it was something really nice for the both of them. 

The small one pulled back, pleased with herself. “You shouldn’t do that Kris,” 

“But you liked it, didn’t you freckles,” she was being cheeky again. But this time, it was quite okay. 

“Ha,” Ymir climbed back into her bed, “sure. But stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pissy Ymir is best Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
